Cheerilee
Cheerilee is a schoolteacher in Ponyville and a supporting character on the show. Development Cheerilee shares her design and name with a Generation 3 Earth pony. She is a unicorn pony in My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow, and her design was combined with Cherry Blossom to create her Core 7 incarnation, which developed into her current appearance. In the Core 7 serials, she is the older sister of Scootaloo and her main personality trait is intelligence. Depiction in the series Appearances :See also character appearances Cheerilee's first appearance in the series is as a background pony in Boast Busters. She appears in the background of several more episodes, including Winter Wrap Up, Green Isn't Your Color, and The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She is a member of both the animal and plant team in the musical number from Winter Wrap Up. Her first significant role is in Call of the Cutie, in which she teaches her students about cutie marks and explains their purpose. Even though she has a speaking part, her name is not stated on-screen. She shows the students photos of herself as a baby and as a "teenager", with no cutie mark. She compassionately tells her class that her cutie mark symbolizes her care for each of her students, and her desire to help them learn and grow. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon interrupt class by passing a note to Apple Bloom, and Cheerilee asks Apple Bloom to show the note to the class; the note is blank, and Diamond Tiara remarks that so is Apple Bloom's flank. The scene fades to black with the students laughing at Apple Bloom. A filly bearing a striking resemblance to Cheerilee appears in the play that Rarity designs costumes for as a filly in the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She is the second filly to the left, wearing a dandelion costume. In The Show Stoppers, she hosts the school's talent show, advising the Cutie Mark Crusaders to participate in hopes that it will help them discover their special talents. She serves as the show's host, while Spike hands out the awards. In the opening sequence of The Return of Harmony Part 1, Cheerilee takes her students on a tour of the Canterlot statue gardens, and teaches them about the statue of Discord. Near the beginning of Lesson Zero, Spike mentions as part of Twilight Sparkle's checklist that they returned a blackboard to Cheerilee; this is the first time on the show that her name is mentioned, though her name and design was used almost a year prior to that, in the January 2011 McDonald's Happy Meal toy sets. Her name is subsequently mentioned in Luna Eclipsed, as Pinkie Pie and her group of fillies went to her house during the Night Mare Night festivities to go trick-or-treating. Cheerilee appears in The Cutie Pox where she takes a fascination in Apple Bloom's new cutie mark and her "special talent" which was supposedly loopty-hooping, asking for a lesson in how to do it. She is equally fascinated when Apple Bloom gets a second cutie mark whose talent was spinning plates on sticks, assuming it to be a second hidden talent when in reality Apple Bloom cast one of Zecora's spells on herself. This is also the first episode where Cheerilee is addressed by name in person by the other characters. She also appears in Secret of My Excess, shown walking with her groceries when she accidently bumps into Spike. While Spike apologizes and helps Cheerilee with her groceries, he tells Cheerilee that it is his birthday. Surprised about this, Cheerilee wishes happy birthday to Spike and gives him a feathered hat as a present. She appears in Family Appreciation Day. She is first seen with Filthy Rich as he makes his Family Appreciation Day speech to her class. Afterwards, she accidently calls him Mr. Filthy. Later she comes to Sweet Apple Acres to talk to Granny Smith. She is briefly deceived by Apple Bloom into thinking Granny cannot speak before the class, but Granny tells her she can, much to Cheerilee's confusion. She is later seen at the back of the class room when Granny Smith tells her story. She appears promenantly in Hearts and Hooves day as the pony the cutie mark crusaders want to set up a 'special somepony'. By the end of the episode, she and Big Macintosh have developed an (At least partly genuine) Relationship. Other depictions Cheerilee is frequently featured in Hasbro's toy line, often with her cutie mark differing from the show's: the toy's is a smiling flower with two small flowers and four green leaves, while the show's is three smiling flowers with pink petals. Her model for some of toys is sometimes the same model used for Pinkie Pie's toys, and sometimes for Applejack's toys. As noted above, her name was used in the toy line almost a year prior to its first mention in the show. A Cheerilee figurine appears in the second EU wave of "Surprise Bag" toys, using a repaint of the same Earth Pony mold as Applejack. Her colors are mostly screen-accurate, although her cutie mark is slightly different from what is seen in the show, resembling a pink flower with a plain yellow center, surrounded by a few small leaves and two buds. Her blind bag is embossed with the number 13, for easy identification. It can also be noted that during the lesson about Cutie Marks, the board has only relatively small images on it, allowing many YouTube users to change the image to a more humorous image with added sound effects. An example of this, starring Portal 2's Space Core, can be seen here.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYd4X7h7cmw Gallery :Cheerilee image gallery sv:Cheerilee Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Parental Figures